Wheres Canada!
by Little Miss. Maple
Summary: Matthew is going to Gravity falls with ten nations, who recently remembered him do to a busy brow nation, and he is sadly forgotten and he falls into a demons trap. Bill is finally back and this time is planning on staying, he meets a certain nation and decides to follow him. The nations and a pair of twins notice something strange is happening and decides to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

(Matthews pov)

It was a warm spring day and I was sitting outside on my porch playing my guitar as I quietly sung. I was waiting for my twin brother to come over, along with some of the other countries as well. Alfred wanted to celebrate the fact that Arthur had removed a cures that he accidently placed on me when I was younger, Francis had laughed at the fact that Arthur had failed at something….. Before I pointed out that it was Arthur who lifted the cures.

Anyway we were all going to America for the summer with our bosses permission saying that 'It will build bounds and that so we all can get along, my boss just hopes that nobody decides to try to kill each other.

* * *

I heard the sound of laughter and I looked up, my eyes scanned the area but I found no sign of anyone or anything around. Letting out a airy chuckle as I slowly stood up and held my guitar to my chest as I started to walk around my property.

Everything suddenly went black, grey and white with the whole world frozen and silent. I felt my body tense and I was on guard for any threat that might come.

"Yellow!" A chipper voice greeted behind me.

I turned around to see a…. Floating yellow triangle with an eye, a black top hat and a cane?

'_I'm seeing things… or Arthur finally poisoned my food and now I am slowly going crazy!_' I thought to myself.

"Uh… Hi?" I greeted, still very confused. "Who are you?" I asked, I never thought that I would have to say _that_ line to someone.

"The name is Bill Cipher, and you are Matthew Williams, am I right?" He said, but before I could say anything the triangle continued. "Of course I am! I know all things!" Bill boasted.

I just stood there, rethinking my life over and decided to never make fun of Arthur and his friends… and to stay away from Arthur's cooking and decline it no matter how impolite I am being.

"Uh…. is there something that you need Mr. Cipher?" I asked, blinking a few times.

Bill looked at me before laughing, I guess it was him who was laughing earlier.

"Oh You Flesh bag's are funny!" Bill said, I felt slightly offended at the 'Flesh bag' comment. "But I am here to make a deal with you!" he added.

"... No thanks." I said, sitting down on the grey grass and started to play my guitar once more.

"Really? Don't you want world power? Money and fame?" Bill asked shocked. "Is there anything that you want that I can give?!"

Matthew looked up and smiled at the triangle.

"No, I'm okay with my life. I have everything that I need so thank you for the offer but I would have to decline." I said, leaving Bill shocked and curious about me.

I looked up and grinned.

"Would you like to sit down? I don't mind the company, I will be surrounded by loud people soon so I don't mind if you sit and join me. I kind need to build some confidence before the others come." I said, keeping an eye on the triangle as I was playing a jazz tune.

"Why thank you… I have never met anyone who isn't a demon and who isn't scared of me…. Maybe Pinetree and Shooting star…." Bill said mumbling the last part to himself.

"Well I have seen and met worse." I said, looking at the grass as memories of the past flashed through my mind.

"Well I got to go, your friends are going to be here soon." Bill said before floating up into the sky shouting a phrase faster then Alfred could. "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! Bye!" and he vanished, leaving me alone and confused.

* * *

The world return to normal and a few seconds later Alfred, and Ludwig's two cars rolled up. I got up and dusted off my jeans and grabbed my things as my twin got out to help me load my things into the back of his car.

"Hey Mattie are you going to be playing?" Alfred greeted as he looked at my guitar case that I had in my hand.

"Maybe.. Depends on who is in your car with you." I said.

"Well there's me, Iggy, Frenchie… Gilbert, Lovino." Alfred said.

I nodded thanking the heavens above that Alfred brought his van instead of his usual car. So I got into the back where Lovino sat and smiled at him, before my face went red because of two of the Bad touch trio Members were being their usual pervy selves. I sat down and glared.

"Hello to you both as well. Having fun with the Canadian view?" As greeted with a hint of annoyance in my tone.

This was something that I was going to have to get use to, I know that I have became a target for Francis and Gilbert… Antonio not so much he just talks to me about stuffed churro's that he heard about.

Gilbert and Francis started laughing but Lovino and I kicked their seats in return. I saw Arthur look over his shoulder and I smiled while having, the Brit smiled at me before looking ahead.

"So where are we going again Hamburger brat?" Lovino asked as Alfred started down my driveway.

"We're going to Gravity falls! There are these really cool landmarks and it has a tourist trap kinda feel to it." Alfred explained.

We all were silent, I could feel that half of the nations in hear were going to say something harsh so I started to play some country songs and I knew that everyone was listening to me play. I was starting to play 'What a beautiful World' when Lovino and I started to sing. Our voices were in perfect harmony as we sang.

Francis and Gilbert would hum an undertone to the song while Alfred and Arthur hummed along with Lovino and I. It was fun singing and playing for them, there was no fighting over the radio or the music, just us singing to whatever song that I started playing.

* * *

After a good three hours of driving and in between brakes from playing and singing, we pulled into a gas station and we all got out to stretch our legs. Lovino grabbed his guitar as well and put it in his seat for later. I saw Ludwig walking over to us with Feliciano hugging his arm chatting about Pasta, Antonio rushed over and started talking to Lovino, Lukas and Vlad walked over to Arthur and started to chat. I noticed that everyone had someone to talk too, while Ludwig was talking to Alfred. I saw Gilbert and Francis flirting with the lady inside the gas station, which leaves me alone.

I sighed before getting back into the van and strumming a tune that actually sounded depressing and sad as I waited for the others. I glanced out the window to see that they didn't notice and I felt a dagger in my heart, envy and jealousy made me look at my guitar with a blank look. I let out a sigh, letting my head fall against the window watching everyone having fun while I sat alone.

When the cars were filled with gas, everyone piled into the cars once more and I just sat there silently lost in my depressing thoughts. I heard everyone still talking and I felt more stabs to my heart.

'_Why did Arthur lift the curse if everyone still ignores and forgets me?_' I thought darkly.

Lovino started to play his guitar and everyone started to sing but I didn't, it's not like they notice anyways. Closing my eyes and blocking out the world while biting my lip as their joyful singing continued to stab my heart over and over again.

(Lovino's pov)

We all were having a blast with singing, not that I'll admit it, I glanced over at Matthew to see his eyes were closed. I guess he fell asleep, not that I blame him though we are all going to be stuck together for another few hours.

"Hey Mattie, there's a deer!" Alfred said, I looked at Matthew and leaned over to poke him but he doesn't flinch.

"He's dead asleep Hamburger jerk." I said.

Francis and Gilbert looked over to the Canadian and started to take photos and comment how cute he was, Arthur turned around and started scolding them and threatened to feed them scones if they don't shut up and leave Matthew alone.

"If I see you two wankers taking anymore pictures of Matthew I will get Ivan and Ludwig to teach you both a lesson on bloody manners!" Alfred was laughing at the looks of horror, while I was secretly filming this for blackmail, since the two held each other like they were up for slaughter.

(Matthews pov)

When we finally reach Gravity falls, we all were dead tired. Sadly since I was the one who 'slept' here I was the one who had to drive, of course when they need me they suddenly remember me! I swear they all were lying about me being cursed by Arthur and having the spell of 'Invisibility' removed was just some way for them to laugh at me or forget me.

I pulled up to a motel and parked the car and everyone got out and grabbed their things. I just sighed before grabbing my things and silently followed them. When I walked in I saw Alfred giving keys to the nations. First was Antonio and Lovino, second was Gilbert and Ludwig, third was Francis and Arthur, Lukas and Vlad, lastly Feliciano and himself.

"Okay guys see you all in the morning!" Alfred called and they left.

The lady at the desk looked at me with sad eyes, before she could speak I just smiled and left. I hung my head low and knew that it was all a joke, just to make me feel wanted. I shifted my backpack a bit, so it didn't completely hurt my shoulder and I carried my guitar back to my twins van and glared at it. Alfred had the keys. Tears fell from my eyes and I just walked away to look for a bus stop or something, I just needed to leave.

"Their lairs… all of them! How… how could they!" I whispered to myself as I walked down the empty streets. "They just… used me…. Like always!" I growled before turning into the woods and found a spot to sit.

"I just want to go home… I just want to be forgotten again, at least then I wouldn't be suffering right now." I whispered into the night sky as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hello I hope that you all like this story. Please let me know it you like it! Heads up it might be depressing... it might not. Not a 100% sure. Well anyways hoped you all liked it xD


	2. Chapter 2

(Arthur's pov)

I woke up to feel something warm wrapped around my waist and pressed against my back. I let out a groan as I opened my tired eyes and looked down to see an arm wrapped around my waist. Turning slightly to look over my shoulder just to see a sleeping Frenchman right next to me. So I did the one thing that any sane person would do.

"AAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY FROG!" I shouted, kicking the nation away from me.

Francis woke up with a yelp before sitting up and glared at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Francis shouted.

"FOR BEING IN MY BED YOU WANKER!" I shouted, getting out of the bed and grabbed myself a pair of clean clothes.

Francis grumbled for a moment before doing the same thing and walked into the bathroom to change. I finish changing I put my night clothes away and grabbed the room key and waited for Francis to finish. I heard the door open and Francis stepped out, grabbing some things for the hike and we left the room to meet up with everyone.

"Ve~ Fratello how did you sleep?" I heard Feliciano asked happily.

"Fine, after getting that stupid tomato eater off of my bed." Lovino grumbled.

I saw that everyone was here and awake. Alfred smiled and waved at me, I nodded a greeting as I heard Ludwig counting us out, since he had said yesterday at the gas station that it would be better and so we don't forget anyone.

"Um.. Excuse me sir?" The lady at the desk spoke up and Alfred walked over.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked tilting his head a bit.

"Uh, last night you for got someone… and I hate to tell you this but your friend that you _forgot_ left. Poor thing looked like a kicked puppy and he left before I could offer him a room." She said.

We all froze. Matthew… I looked at everyone and paled. We forgot Matthew!

"If you want to find your friend try the bus station, the police station…. Maybe the Mystery Shack… Or the forest." The lady said, "But shame on all of you forgetting him! I may not know who he is but I know enough to tell you this. People like him can easily be lost to the evils of this world and people like you lose out on the good times that could have happened." she said and left the front to do her daily duties.

We all looked at each other and rushed out of the building and started looking for Matthew.

'_Please be safe Matthew.. Please we can't lose you, I can't lose you again!_' I thought.

* * *

(Matthews pov)

I woke up on the ground with my back sore. I noticed that it was morning and letting out a tired sigh as I stood up off the ground and brushed the dirt, leafs and twigs off of my person and picked up my things and looked around to see that I was in the middle of the forest.

"That's odd… I am sure that I was next to the road at least… Weird." I muttered to myself before walking around.

I tried to see if I could find my way back to the hotel or some of the stores but the further I walked the more lost I had became. There was a sudden breeze and I suddenly felt a presence behind me and it didn't feel friendly. I looked behind me to see nothing before looking a head and I started to run away from the area that I felt like I was in danger.

"Hahahaha! Hello there Kid." A voice echoed through the trees and my heart started to race, beating against my chest.

"Where are you going? You can't escape me kid!" The voice called.

The world around me started to grey, black and white all around me. I tripped over a tree root spraining my ankle, I cried out in pain grabbing my ankle as tears fell from my eyes.

"See I told you that you can't escape me kid!" The voice said.

I looked up to see a floating square with a bowler hat and a single eye in the middle. He was purple that held a dark and evil feel to him, more than Russia. I got to my knees and glared at the square, my war instinct's were in high gear.

"Who are you!" I growled.

"Hahahaha! The name's Tad. Tad Strange!" Tad said.

He tipped his hat which caused the world around me to tilt and I slammed into a tree, bruising my side. Tad but this hat back on and everything was no longer tilted and I fell to the ground landing on a tree root and I started to cough up bits of blood.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"He...Hehehe… I like a guy who gets to the point! I'm here to make a deal with you!" Tad said, I glared.

"No! Now leave me alone!" I snapped.

The air around me has became colder but I wasn't affected by it, I live up north and it is cold in the winter time so this didn't faze me. I raised a single golden eyebrow and turned my back to the square.

"No! NO! NoBoDy SaY's No To TaD StRaNgE!" Tad shrieked.

I turn around to see a large fiery hand coming towards me and smacks me, I was sent flying through the trees and I hit the ground skidding to a stop. I groaned as I slowly got to my knees, I saw a cliff next to me. Noticing the blood that were on my clothes I slowly looked around to see that everything was normal… except for the burned message on the ground.

'I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! NOBODY WILL SAVE YOU MATTHEW WILLIAMS!'

I slowly got up and limped away from the cliff to look for my things and for a way out of the forest.

'_Dad… Papa… Alfie… Lovino… Somebody… Help me!_'

* * *

(Bill's Pov)

I was watching the Pines family for about a good hour thinking of ways to show them that I have changed for the better. After the whole Weirdmageddon thing happened and having the Pines beat me kinda made me rethink things and all. I still make deals but I won't try and take over somebody's body or the world.

I saw a group of people walking into the Mystery Shack, they all looked worried. I watched through the window as Stanley greeted them and a man with huge eyebrows talk to Stanley. I saw Dipper looking worried along with the rest of the gang and I listened carefully.

"He isn't anywhere and we don't know the forest, so we were wondering if you know somebody who knows the forest well enough." The British man said.

"Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I know the forest. We could get Grunkle Ford to come with us as well!" I could see Pinetree smiling at the thought of going into the forest.

I saw Stanford walk in and greeted the group before Pinetree explained what's up and I could see Sixer nod in agreement. I watched as they walked out of the Mystery Shack and walked into the forest. I follow them, the newcomers were talking to each other and I grinned before something caught my attention.

"Alfred, I thought you said that Matthew would be staying with you and Feliciano?" Bushy brows said.

"I guess I'm so use to forgetting Mattie that I… Forgot him.." Alfred said.

"Well I blame you! Hamburger Jerk!" A Italian voice snapped.

I felt worried for Matthew, since this is Gravity falls and there are dangers here and there is another Dream Demon here and I don't like him.

'_Dad… Papa… Alfie… Lovino… Somebody… Help me!_' Matthew's voice echoed and I felt him slowly fade in and out.

I used my powers to find Matthew before looking at the Pines and Matthew's friends and that is when I made my choice… even if Sixer tries to destroy me. I appear in their dimension and gained their attention.

"You're going the wrong way." I said, they all jumped and Sixer pulled out a new weapon that I just levitate in the air out of his reach.

"BILL!" The Pines shouted.

"Uh… Is that a flying Dorito?" a red eyed man asked.

"..." I blinked.

Pinetree, Sixer and Shooting Star snickered before I glared at them. I then looked at the newcomers and cleared my throat.

"The names Bill Cipher, I'm a Dream Demon and again you all are going the wrong way. You friend Matthew is east and by the time you all reach him something bad will happen." I said.

"How do you know this Cipher?" Sixer growled.

"I met Matthew yesterday, he's a cool kid. Now you better hurry-" I said before a loud scream of pain echo through the forest.

"MATTHEW!" The group shouted and I sighed and snapped my fingers and we all appeared where Matthew is.

"MATTIE!" Alfred shouted before running up to his brother.

Matthew's golden blond hair was covered in blood and dirt, his clothes were ripped and torn also burned. His fair skin was covered with bruises, cuts, and burns. I noticed that Matthew's one ankle was covered in blood looking like it was black.

"Mattie? Mattie wake up please!" Alfred cried, holding Matthew to his chest.

Pinetree and Shooting star both looked at the two blonds with looks of worry, Matthew's friends look panicked and worried, Sixer looked around before glaring at me. I moved closer to Matthew before stopping when I felt another presence of another Dream Demon.

"We should head back to the Shack." Pinetree said.

"Yeah, come on everyone!" Sixer said.

Instead of walking I teleported us there, Sixer wasn't pleased but I just hovered over Matthew. Pinetree left the room and Shooting start ran out of the room shouting about getting water.

"I wonder what happened to Matt." A Italian with dark brown hair and a strange curl to the right side of his head asked.

"A Dream Demon did this." I said.

"Oh? So why did you attack him Bill?" Sixer asked.

I shot him a glare before sighing.

"It wasn't me, it is was another Dream Demon… he is more annoying and he has a worst temper then I do. Matthew must have said something to him in order to get attacked like this." I said, Alfred looked at his friends before looking at me.

"When exactly did you met my twin bro?" Alfred asked.

"Before you picked him up. He was very calm when I met him, I went to make a deal but he didn't want to and he said that he was happy with his life." I said, Pinetree and Shooting star came back and a blond man who kinda looked like Matthew started to take off Matthew's ruined hoodie. He started to clean all off the blood off of his back.

"Why did you want to make a deal Cipher?" Sixer demanded.

"I was looking for someone to make a deal with." I said.

"Why?" I looked over to see Stanley standing next to his brother.

If I had a mouth they all would have saw a frown.

"I would have given Matthew a good life while I get to hang out with him… It's kinda lonely when you no longer want to take over the world." I said honestly.

Everyone was silent.

"What is that?" I hear the blond say and I looked and growled.

"That stupid moronic Square! He knows that he can't claim someone when another demon is studying that person!" I growled out.

I notice I got strange looks from everyone and sighed.

"I wanted to see why he didn't want to make a deal with me."

They nodded. I floated up to Matthew and placed a hand on his back were 'Tad Strange' was written and mumbled a few words before the name vanished.

"Okay, Matthew should be fine but Sixer should have something near him for now." I said before turning to leave.

Just to be zapped from behind and everything fell dark around me. The last thing I heard was Matthew's friends shouting at Arthur, Pinetree and Shooting star rushing over, Stanley and Sixer shouted. But I swore that I heard Matthew calling out to me weakly before I was gone.

* * *

Here is the next chapter! I hope that you like it. Please let me know if I got any of the nicknames wrong, Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

(Matthews pov)

-Dream-

_I opened my tired eyes to see a wooden roof with a few cobwebs collected in the corners above me, the air around me was cold that I could see my breath. I slowly sat up and looked around the nearly empty, yet familiar, room before my breath hitched. I was in my old cabin that was located near the great lake that was close to the border to America._

_I haven't been here since the… accident…. I got a bad feeling in my gut that I should run. So I slowly got up off of the couch and walked towards the front door before a loud sound of glass shattering came from the dining room. My blood went cold and I slowly looked over my shoulder to see the monster that haunts me ever since I was young and before I became a colony._

_I then ran out of the cabin and into the raging blizzard with the need to escape from the beast. The cold wind nipped at my skin as my boots crunched in the snow as I ran, the monster behind me roared in rage and chased after me. I tried calling out for help but my voice didn't work, fear washed over me as I dodged rocks and fallen logs._

_I came to a clearing and I froze, everyone that I knew was dead. Their bodies were torn and half eaten. I saw Alfred holding Arthur and Francis dead bodies in his limp arms, Gilbert was next to Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano bloody and ripped apart. Antonio and Lovino had been hanging in the trees with claw marks marking them from head to toe, Vlad and Lukas were hard to recognize._

'_No… No nonononono! PLEASE NO!_'_ I thought._

_Suddenly I was thrown across the clearing and I hit a tree then landed next to my family. I looked up with tear filled eyes as I watch the monster that I grew to fear so much, I whimpered as the monster came closer. I grabbed Alfred's hand and closed my eyes as the monster got closer to me._

'_Alfred… Guys… I'm sorry… I'm sorry that this had happened to you all!_'_ I thought as a fiery pain filled my body and a silent scream left my lips._

"_ThErE Is NoWhErE tO rUn, BOY!" Tad's voice echoed before I fainted._

-end of dream-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shot up in bed screaming.

"MATTIE!" The familiar voice of my brother reached my ears.

I felt familiar strong arms pull me into a hug as I clung to my twin silently sobbing, a hand carded its way through my hair in an attempt to calm me down. I nuzzled Alfred's chest, I could hear footsteps rush into the unfamiliar room and more arms wrapped around me.

"I'm…. s-sorry…" I sobbed.

"Shh, Mattie. Your okay, your safe." Alfred soothed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I repeated, I was too shaken up to think straight but I think Alfred knew what I was talking about when I touched his left shoulder.

"Mattie it wasn't your fault now please calm down your fine." Alfred said.

I sniffed while nodding as I was released from the group hug. I rubbed my eyes before looking at the nations and the new faces. My face went bright red when I realised that everyone was looking at me.

'_Maple! Why is everyone looking at me! I'm not use to this!_' I thought.

"Hello again Maple leaf!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Cipher…" A man with six fingers growled.

I saw the familiar floating Dorito and smiled lightly, I ignored the happy squeals from a young teenage girl.

"Hello again Bill, I didn't expect to run into you so soon!" I chirped, my throat slightly sore.

I was still blushing but I felt a little bit more calm. A teen with short brown hair with a blue and white baseball hat that had a blue pinetree in the centier, milk chocolate eyes that had the look of shock in them. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a red V-neck shirt, blue skinny jeans with red and white runners.

"Wait… how aren't you freaked out by him!" The teen asked.

"Seen and met worse." I said calmly.

"Matthieu what do you mean by that?" Francis asked, while pulling me on to his lap.

I blinked before glaring when his hands started to wander. So I did the one thing that would make Lovino, Alfred, and Arthur proud of and punched him in the face and got up. I ignored the pain right now and glared at the Frenchman.

"Touch me like that again and I will bring out my hunting gear and hunt you down _comme une bête sur mes terres!_(like a beast on my lands)" I growled before sitting next to my brother.

Francis looked highly offended and glared at me.

"_Tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé comme ça quand tu étais petit!_(You would have never spoken to me like that when you were little!)" Francis snapped, so I ignored him.

"Uh… sorry about that, eh." I said softly feeling a little embarrassed about my outburst.

"It's fine.. By the way I'm Dipper." The teen said.

"I'm Mabel! Dipper and I are the Mystery twins!" Mabel said.

I saw that she had brown eyes and long brown hair that was in a braid that was brushed over her left shoulder with a pink headband and star earrings. A pink sweater with yellow stars on it, blue shorts that went mid thigh, knee length white socks with black shoes. I saw the resemblance between the two teens, they both looked to be around 18-19… maybe 17?

"I'm Stanley." An old man said.

Stanley looked to be around his mid 40's. He wore a black business suit with a red fez hat, he had glasses and an black eyepatch covering one of his eyes but I had a feeling that it was just for show. Grey hair and brown eyes that held kindness and mystery in them.

"I'm Stanford, but please call me Ford. It is very nice to meet your acquaintance." Ford said shaking my hand, I noted that he had six fingers.

He looked like Stanley with slightly less grey hair, but had brown eyes that held wisdom and knowledge. He wore a light cream trench coat with a satchel hanging across his chest to rest on his left side underneath the coat. He also had a red turtleneck shirt with dark blue pants with boots.

"It is nice to meet you as well, all of you!" I said, smiling lightly before frowning. "How did you guys find me? " I asked.

The nations were silent, looking guilty before Bill spoke up.

"Well they, your friends, got the Pines to help you and went into the forest to look for you! I followed and told them that they are going the wrong way, with me being an all seeing and all knowing Dream Demon. They when you screamed I teleported them to you and then brought all of us back here." Bill explained.

I nodded before looking down and remembered that Tad tried to burn and kill me. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see Mabel looking at me with a gentle smile with Gilbert standing behind her with a smile as well.

"Oh… wait… Al… when did you all remember me? Since you all _forgot me last night!_" I snapped glaring at my twin.

"Uh… well… uh.. Funny story… uh…" Alfred stuttered.

"Matt I'm sorry that we forgot you, and I blame your brother for that, but the lady at the desk told us and if I wasn't dragged to my room last night you would have shared with us." Lovino said.

Alfred looked down and was about to say something before I just nodded, I looked around for my things before groaning.

"My stuff.. It's still in the forest!" I groaned.

Bill snapped his fingers and my things were set next to me, I smiled and picked up my guitar case and gently brushed the dirt off of the case.

"Thank you Bill." I said, smiling at the Dream Demon.

Bill tipped his hat and I felt fear hit me but nothing happened so I silently released a breath that I held. Arthur walked up to me and knelt down in front of me and gently placed a hand on my forehead.

"You are still running a fever, and I need to check your ribs to see if the swelling had gone down." Arthur said, I nodded.

So Arthur, not thinking about me being self conscious about my body, lifted up my shirt and I saw bandages tightly wrapped around my whole torso. I was silently watching as the bandages came off and I paled at the bruises and how dark they were. The Brit started to poke my ribs making me flinch whenever he hit a sore rib.

"Matthew do you know who did this to you?" Ford asked.

I looked up before looking down at the ground, tears filled my eyes.

"A dream Demon named 'Tad Strange'." I said.

"DANG IT THAT STUPID FLOPPY DISK IS GOING TO GET IT!" Bill shouted.

We all blink at Bill, who turned red and trembling with anger, before Dipper looked at me for a moment and asked a question.

"What did you do to get the 'Tad Strange' to hurt you?" Bill looked at me, along with everyone else.

"I said 'No' to making a deal with him and he freaked out on me!" I said, Arthur finished looking at my ribs and started to bandage them.

"Oh." Dipper and Mabel said together.

* * *

I hope that you all like this chapter! Also Bill's nickname for Matthew is 'Maple leaf' Just in case you all were wondering!


	4. Chapter 4

(Dipper's pov)

We all were sitting down while Francis said that he was going to make us all food while Arthur is busy. I looked at Matthew then at Alfred and noticed that they were twins… with a few differences. One Matthew's hair was golden blond, not wheat blond and was shoulder length, not short and messy neat. Matthew had violet eyes while Alfred had blue eyes, Matthew had fair skin like snow while Alfred's skin was an Ivory with a tan. Matthew looked slightly more feminine build but had muscles that would make other teens jealous, Alfred on the other hand had a soldier body build.

I could tell that Matthew was more of a baggy hoodie type of guy then tight shirts that his brother had put on him earlier. Bill was hovering over Matthew, by the looks of it he didn't really mind. I didn't really know how to feel about Bill being this close to us, I clutched the third journal that was hidden in my hoodie pocket that Mabel sowed into the inside of my hoodie.

"Food is done!" Francis called.

We all got up and Alfred and Gilbert helped Matthew into the kitchen where we all were met with a sight of heavenly food. There were different types of dishes that I couldn't name but they all looked so good. Mabel was drooling, Grunkle Ford was surprised, Grunkle Stan looked pleased, Bill hovered close to Matthew and I'm sure if Bill had a mouth that he would be drooling.

"Well?" Francis said, Alfred and Gilbert released Matthew and ran to get food.

Matthew was about to collapse until Bill caught him with his powers. Lovino glared heatedly at the two men before putting an arm around Matthew that it settled on the blonds hip to avoid his ribs and put Matthew's arm around his neck.

"Thank you Bill. Oi Hamburger Moron! Stupid Potato Brat #2! You Idiots nearly caused Matt to get hurt AGAIN!" Lovino growled.

"Mattie's fine." Alfred said, food flying out of his mouth.

"Yeah!" Gilbert said.

Bill snapped his fingers and both Alfred and Gilbert were sitting in chairs and their food was floating above them. Matthew started to laugh along with everyone else and I was also laughing as well. Alfred looked at us with a hurt look while Gilbert was speaking in another language.

* * *

(Matthew's pov)

After we all ate Ford got me some medication that he made, Dipper said that it was safe and really cool, that could help speed up the healing process. I agreed cause it would be strange if I suddenly was fully healed tomorrow without the medication, so after taking them I suddenly felt tired. Alfred helped me to the couch and I fell asleep as soon as I curled up by the arm rest.

-Dream-

_I was in a small half rotting cell one of Arthur's enemies, I was chained to the wall and was in nothing but my trouser and boots. I was trembling from my flu that I had and I coughed as I tried to keep myself warm. I heard the cell door open, I looked up weakly to see Captain Davy Jones walking in with a smirk on his grimy face._

_I was a colony at the time so I physically 8 years old. So I couldn't defend myself from the man, the Captain walked over to me and hoisted me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and I whimpered at the sudden movement. Everything was spinning and I felt like I was going to lose what little bits of food that I have left in my stomach._

_The man laughed at me as he walked on to the deck were I was blinded for a moment before looking around to see Arthur's ship sailing close behind. I felt like something bad was going to happen and I wasn't going to like it. Davy Jones walked to where Arthur couldn't see us and he threw me to the ground and tied my hands and feet before dragging me over to the rail by my hair causing me to scream and cry._

"_ARTHUR KIRKLAND! HAND OVER YOUR GOLD AND JEWELS OR ELSE!" HE shouted, keeping me out of my care tackers sight._

"_NEVER YOU FOOL!" Arthur replied._

_I paled, as I heard Davy Jones chuckled before lifting me over the rail above the ocean._

"_I guess this little child doesn't mean that much to you then?" He said, I saw Arthur pale._

_But before he could say anything I was released into the ocean, I screamed before my body hit the water and I felt the salt water of the ocean fill my mouth and lungs. My body went into survival mode and I tried to swim to the surface but I couldn't. Deeper and deeper I went, the sound of someone diving into the water, weakly looking up I see Arthur reaching out for me before everything went dark._

-End of dream-

"AAHHH!" I screamed as I shot up from my sleep, tears in my eyes.

I curled in on myself as I sobbed as I had a ghost of the feeling of water in my lungs, I didn't notice everyone running into the room or the strong arms that had saved me from the oceans depth. The only thing that I noticed was a gentle hand carding through my hair. I instinctively curled around Arthur and sobbed into his chest, hugging him tightly like I did that day after Arthur cursed Davy Jones to roam the seas for all eternity before trapping him in the Bermuda triangle after the time of Pirates was over.

"Are you alright lad?" Arthur asked softly.

I shook my head still trembling from the past fear. Arthur hummed in understanding and held me close.

"Hey… Iggy, what's up with Mattie?" I heard Alfred ask.

I felt Arthur's chest rise before falling as he sighed.

"I'm guessing by the way he is acting right now… he had just re-lived a memory that he had suppressed all these years… I hardly say that I can blame him." Arthur said softly.

Everyone was silent before I heard Mabel shout something really loud… Dipper had to translate for us.

"What Mabel said was. We should give you guys a tour of the Mystery shack to help Matthew to get his mind off of the dream that he had." Dipper said in a much calmer tone.

"Bro, is that okay with you?" Alfred asked.

I sniffed before slowly nodding, I got up off of Arthur, Lovino and Bill instantly were at my side. I watched at my twin and Gil pout about how they can't help me before Gil smirked.

"Well since Lovino isn't strong enough to help Matt I guess can help Matt since I am Awesome!" Gilbert said.

Bill chuckled before snapping his fingers and his once triangle shape body turned into a regular human male. Bill had yellow hair on top with dark brown on the bottom, an amber eye while the other was hidden behind an eye patch what was slightly hidden behind his bangs. Bill had an olive skin tone and a few freckles on his button nose. His clothes was a yellow two tailed suit coat with a brick pattern on the bottom, a yellow vest, a white long sleeved shirt with his sleeves being black and black dress pants and shoes. To complete the look was a black bow tie and a top hat.

Everyone's jaws dropped and I looked at Bill and smiled, the outfit reminded me of the one that Arthur tried to give me but sadly it was destroyed in the burning of York. So Lovino and Bill took one of my arms into theirs and Mabel snapped out of her shock and squealed scaring everyone and she began her 'Mabeltastic' tour of the Mystery shack. Her Great Uncle Stanley smiling proudly as Mabel explained the weird creations that her Grunkle had made. I could tell half of the nations looked horrified while Alfred was laughing along side with Stanley. By the time the whole tour was over we had made it to the gift shop and Dipper hopped onto the counter next to the cash register.

"So what did you all think?" Stanley asked.

"It was…" Arthur started before Francis cut in.

"Awful! They should shut this place down!" Francis stated, I saw the Pines family frown and look mad so I let go of Bill and Lovino and marched up to Francis and smacked him.

"Don't say that! I thought it was very creative! Also who are you to judge on what is good or not! You such a hypocrite! That is like saying Canadians are Americans!" I growled.

"Yeah! What Mattie said! You should be ashamed of yourself Francis, the Mystery shack is totally cool!" Alfred snapped.

Everyone else nodded, hating the looks that the Pines family had and also they were kind enough to help look for me. Francis just huffed and I smirked before punching him in the gut knocking him out, just like Arthur had taught me to do when I was still a colony.

"Uh did your really have to do that Bro?" Alfred asked.

"Yup…. that is what he gets for being rude and for looking at my butt yesterday." I said, shrugging a bit.

My whole Government knew that I hate it when someone looks at me like I was a prized meal or something and also they know about my side hobbies as well. Sports and hunting have done me well also training as well.

Stanley chuckled before walking up to me and threw an arm around my shoulder and messed with my hair a bit.

"I like this kid! Haha! Where did you learn that move from?" Stanley asked, before releasing me.

"I learned it from my Dad when I was younger… before my other father gave me away." I said, I could see Arthur give me a soft smile that went unnoticed by everyone.

Bill started laughing at Francis when he started groaning in pain.

"Um… Bill what's so funny?" Gilbert asked.

We all looked at the once floating Dorito chip, who was snickering a bit.

"Pain is hilarious!" was all he said before falling to the ground laughing, it sounded like it hurt but Bill was still laughing.

I blinked before looking at Lovino and then we started laughing alone with Bill, soon we all were laughing while Francis squeaked out a replies of promised pain. I barely even notice the feeling of being watched, or the feeling of emptiness and lack of certain emotions.

* * *

AN:

Would you guys want Will Cipher to join in on the story? If you do please let me know if not then I'll just continue on with the story. But please let me know what you all think! Thanks!

Also with Matthew's dream Davy Jones was once human before Arthur cursed him for what he did to Matthew, when he was a colony. just encase you all were confused with that part. :D


	5. Chapter 5

(Lovino's pov)

After the tour, Stanford allowed us to stay with them do to what happened with Matt in that creepy forest. I honestly blame the American for forgetting Matt in the first place. Dipper and Mabel both were running around getting blankets, pillows and foam matt's. Bill was floating on his stomach which was weird to see him floating in a human form that is.

Hamburger brat and the tea drinker both left to get out everyone's from the motel, Matthew was looking at Mabel's pig named Waddles with a faint smile but I could tell that it was a sad one. Hamburger brat had stated that he wasn't allowed to bring his polar bear, so I knew that Matthew was silently suffering without his friend and I just wish that I could do something to help Matt.

"Hey Kid what's up with Maple leaf?" Bill asked, I looked over to see him floating next to me.

His amber eyes looked at me before turning to Matthew's form once more. I sighed before pulling out my wallet and pulled out a photo of Matt, Kuma, and I standing together in front of the ocean from the time Matthew visited me. I showed the photo to Bill and pointed to the white polar bear in Matthew's arms.

"His twin didn't allow Matthew to bring his friend Kumajiour, who helps him when Matthew is surrounded by people." I said.

"Why?" Bill asked and I growled before turning to him.

"Because Matt has spent half of his life being invisible, ignored or forgotten because of that tea loving idiot! So Matt became use to being ignored and forgotten to only have me, Gilbert and his polar bear to keep him sane. Just recently his whole 'Invisibility' was lifted and now his stupid twin brother is forcing him out of his comfort zone by bringing him here without his polar bear!" I snapped.

I watched at Bill nod and take in this information before smirking.

"Well I guess that I can do this then?" Bill said, I looked at him with a confused look. "Just watch." Bill said before snapping his fingers.

I saw Kumajiour appear in my arms, he looked at me before looking at Matthew and wiggled out of my hold and ran over to Matthew. We all watched as Matthew looked down and pull the polar bear into a hug and a small smile made its way to my lips.

"Kuma… but how?" Matthew started.

Bill and I went over to the Canadian, Bill smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets. I saw Matthew look at us before smiling at Bill.

"Thank you Bill, I really appreciate this. I missed Kuma.. Thank you." Matthew said, hugging Kumajiour to his chest.

"Hey have you guys seen Waddles?... OH MY GOSH! A POLAR BEAR! CUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE!" Mabel came in and instantly squealed as she saw Matt's polar bear.

We watched as she hug tackled the poor nation to the floor, hugging the two of them, Dipper and everyone rushed into see Mabel squishing the life out of Matthew and Kumajiour.

"Uh…. Mabel? Why are you trying to kill Matthew?" Dipper asked.

"He has a polar bear and the two of them look so CUUUUTTTTEEEE!" Mabel stated before squealing at the end.

Ford sighed before he and Ludwig pulled the girl off of Matthew and Kumajiour lick Matt's face and I watched as Ford and his family, besides Mabel, look at the blond like he was crazy…. Until..

"Mattie I thought I told you to keep you pet at home!" Alfred braged in.

(Matthews pov)

I look at Alfred with a small glare. I did leave Kuma at home allowing him to stay in the forest but that would also be dangerous for Kuma because of hunters and their traps.

"I did leave Kumakuma at home, Bill just brought here." I said, Bill nodded.

I saw my twins left eye twitch as he tried to keep calm, but I had enough of him pushing me around. Invisible or not I am tired of this, I have to break that promise that I made with my boss on making sure to keep the peace with my twin do to the relationship between our countries.

"Mattie you said-"

"No _Al_. You told me that I'll be _fine_ being around everyone. Al I can't be around this many people cause _I'm not use to being noticed by others!_" I snapped.

Kuma growled sensing my distress, Alfred walked over and Kuma showed his teeth while I backed up. Dipper rushed over and stood between Alfred and I, I blinked as I saw Dipper glaring at Alfred.

"Didn't you hear your brother? He isn't use to others noticing… why I don't know… but you shouldn't be mad at Matthew for something that Bill did!" Dipper said.

"I agree with the teen you Hamburger eating Moron! Matt needs Kuma to keep him calm! You try being ignored and forgotten for as long as he has and then suddenly thrown into a situation where you are suddenly remembered and to be told to leave the only friend that has kept you sane over the year?! You are worse than the Vodka drinker!" Lovino snapped, walking over to Dipper and stood next to him.

"Alfred its fine, the bear isn't hurting anyone." Arthur said.

"Yeah!" Gilbert agreed.

"I don't care, as long as the bear doesn't mess up things in the shack then I'm fine." Stanley said.

Ford nodded as well. Alfred groaned before shooting me a look, I sighed before smiling at everyone.

"Kuma won't be a problem, now if you all don't mind I'm going out for a walk…. Since Alfred needs some time to calm down." I said before walking around everyone and left the shack.

* * *

I walked beside the forest as I held Kuma in my arms, I knew that I was frowning from what had happened between Alfred and I. A tear fell from my eyes as I continued to walk towards town.

"Kuma… why does Alfred think that I can do anything that he can?" I asked.

"Don't know? He never really know what you are thinking or how you act around others. But you are you not your brother. He can't change you only you can change yourself. To be honest with you, I like the way you are." Kuma said.

I smiled at him as I continued to walk. The world slowly lost its colour, Kuma started to growl as I held him close to my chest. I felt like I wasn't safe anymore. Turning around to see Tad Strange floating there, the air around him felt thick with power and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Hello again Matthew… or should I say Canada." Tad said.

I froze before glaring at him, Kuma bared his teeth in a threatening way. Tad chuckled at this and floated towards us and I took a step back away from him.

"Don't call me by that name! You have no right to! Now leave us alone!" I growled, hating the fact that Tad had figured out who I am.

I watched as the dream demon float towards us then circle us chuckling as he did. Tad suddenly snapped his fingers and I dropped Kuma as I screamed in pain. Everything in my whole entire body felt like it was on fire and being torn into two. Tears fell from my eyes as I fell to my knees, I looked down as my arms wrapped themselves around my torso, drops of red landed on the colourless ground. Blood.

I was crying tears of blood! Another wave of pain hit me as I screamed in pain. I felt myself fall to the floor and curl in a ball and cried in pain, all the while Tad laughed at me.

"_Åndens store ånder ser over nordens ånd og holder hans ånd trygg i meg!_(Spirits of the great beyond watch over the spirit of the north and keep his spirit safe within me!)" A strong voice whispered and I suddenly felt hollow and numb.

"There! Now my little soon to be puppet, I want you to go back and if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you over and over again until you break and I'll keep breaking you till you are unfixable!" Tad Strange threatened.

I just weakly nodded and layed there.

"Also I want the journals… Fords and Dippers both… don't worry you will know it when you see them." Tad said before leaving me on the ground.

* * *

I had been laying on the ground for a good half hour not moving or anything, just staring blankly at the ground like it had asked me if I was okay. I had looked up when I heard Kuma running towards me, I felt him lickmy cheek but I didn't make a move to to let him know that I'm fine. I just felt so… so… _Empty_. I slowly got up and picked him up and walked back, rubbing the blood tears away. I sighed as I saw the shack coming into view, I knew that I had to do what Tad said but I don't… I just hope that everyone will notice or something.

(Arthur's pov)

I was getting worried. Matthew had been gone for a good three hours, I know that Matthew is able to defend himself but when Bill had mentioned earlier about there being another Dream demon around, and said dream demon had hurt Matthew…. I can't help but worry. Francis also started worrying as well… after he woke up that is.

I was drinking some tea with Bill, he maybe a dream demon but he does enjoy tea like Matthew does, when we heard the door slowly open before it was closed softly. We looked up to see a pale looking Matthew walk into the kitchen. The first thing I noticed about the lad was his eyes. His once life filled violet eyes were now empty and hollow of lack of emotions. Next I notice that Kuma was whining and pawing at his chest, I also noticed that his shirt was slightly ripped.

"Ah Matthew! You back… care for some tea? You know that it helps calm the nerves." I said, I notice Bill looking at Matthew and the rage in his eyes.

I remember asking Bill about how he knew about the other dream demon, he said that each dream demon leaves a power scent on the person… or creature that they either make deals with or when they use their powers on the person or creature. So I guess that Matthew ran into this 'Tad Strange' and either made a deal or something bad happened to him. But I have a feeling that we are all going to find out soon.

"Sure…" Matthew said, with zero emotion.

I lightly kick Bill to signal him to be polite, which thankfully he took the hint. Bill snapped his fingers and another cup of herbal tea was placed between us and Bill pulled out a chair. Matthew placed Kuma on the ground and the polar bear got on a chair beside me and watched Matthew with sad eyes. Matthew sat down with his head down slightly and this caused us to raise a brow, Bill sat down and snapped his finger and food appeared in front of Kuma.

"So how was your walk, you were gone for a good three hours." I said.

"It was fine." Matthew said.

"Did you see any of the Forest creatures?" Bill asked.

"No." Matthew said, not touching his drink.

This is bad.

* * *

I might be adding Bill's twin brother... Not sure but I hope that you all like the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

(Bill's pov)

I watched as Matthew just sit in his chair and look all emotionless, I was fuming that Tad's power scent was all over the kid. I still have to figure out why Matthew didn't want to make a deal and now I have to find out why Tad wants Matthew.

"Mattie…" We all looked up to see Alfred standing in the doorway with Shooting star and Lovino standing behind him.

Matthew didn't say anything.

"Look bro.. I'm sorry about earlier… I should have known that you aren't use to having people noticing you and all…. I also should have allowed you to bring Kuma with you.. I'm sorry bro." Alfred said, I searched Alfred's memories to mentally smile that he was being sincere about this.

"It's fine Al." Matthew said.

Alfred frowned before looking at Matthew, who had turned away from his twin, before raising a brow and spoke.

"Where's Canada?" Alfred asked, I noticed that Arthur, Lovino and Kuma froze but not Matthew.

"Canada is above America, Al. Shouldn't you know that?" Matthew answered.

'_This isn't good! If Matt doesn't remember who he is… then… All of Canada is in danger!_' I heard Lovino think to himself.

I was intrigued by this.

'_No… not Canada… Not my twin.. Man I suck at being a hero!_' Alfred thoughts gave away who Matthew really was and I now knew who the Canadian was but how was he a country?

'_If Matthew doesn't have his emotions… that means… no… not again! He barely survived the last time his emotions were taken away! And that was when I accidentally cursed him to be easily forgotten and invisible!_' I finished reading their minds and I then looked at Matthew with concern.

"Why did you ask 'Where is Canada' Alfred?" Mabel asked.

"Uh… Mattie here loves Canada that when ever I ask him he usually he would go on and on about The topic of Canada… eheheh…." Alfred said, awkwardly laughing at the end.

Matthew just sighed and got up and left the room ignoring everyone. A moment later Sixer came in and looked slightly confused.

"Why does Matthew look… sadder?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Arthur said.

"What are you going to go all Detective mode on Mattie?" Alfred snickered.

"It's called Spy work, you wanker!" Arthur snapped before storming out of the room.

"Welp this calls for Mystery twins to figure this one out!" Mabel said, "DIPSTICK! MEET ME IN THE ATTIC!" Mabel shouted before running off.

"I have someone that I need to talk to…" I said before vanishing.

* * *

(Kuma's pov)

I watched as everyone left the room, I looked out the window and glared as the scent of the Square thing surrounded the outside of the shack. I rushed out of the kitchen trying to find my master, sniffing the air and ran towards a room where it smelt like burning wax to see Matthew sitting in a corner blood tears falling from his eyes.

"Cana?" I spoke up as I rushed over to him.

"I can hear him… but… he can't get in… I-I can't remember who I am… or where I'm from yet I do remember…" Matthew whimpered.

"You will be fine. They will help. Let them help." I said.

"No! He… he will hurt them… Kuma… I'm… I… I can't!" Matthew stammered in fear.

I sighed and curled around him and nuzzled him gently. We sat there before Matthew fell asleep, I watched over him and I saw his hair change. Black strandes appeared in his golden blond hair.

(Dipper's pov)

Mabel, Arthur and I all were looking for Matthew outside of the shack. Lovino, Alfred and Antonio where looking in town just encase Matthew went that way. Vlad, Lukas, and Stanley are looking in the forest and Ford, Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano were looking in the shack for Matthew.

All we are going to be doing for the next few days is 'Spy' work. We are going to see if there is something wrong with Matthew that is. I pulled out a small radio when Grunkle Ford's voice came through the static.

"_I found Matthew… He is in a room that smells like burning wax._" He said.

"Okay, we are on our way!" I said, quickly so I did have to explain the whole live wax statues that were destroyed in that room.

I lead my group to the room and I saw Ford looking in the room with a worried expression, Arthur rushed over to the door and slowly walked in. Mabel and I walked over to the door to see Matthew curled up in a corner hugging his polar bear to his chest. I could see tears streaks on his pale slightly flushed skin, now that I'm really looking I could see faint red smudges under his eyes and on his sleeves. The shirt was dirty with dirt and grass stains.

"Oh Matthew…" Arthur muttered as he carefully cradled Matthew in his arms.

Feliciano, Gilbert and Ludwig looked at the two blonds with pity before walking up to the British man. Grunkle Ford looked at Mabel and I before looking at the group, who are surrounding Matthew, I felt like it was rude to watch these people showing their concerns towards Matthew.

"Where's Mattie!" We heard Alfred call out as he ran towards us, Lovino and Antonio both running not far behind.

"He's in there but looks like he is asleep." I said, stepping out of the way as the American rushed in.

"Come on Dippin' Dot, let's go pick some movies and get some snacks ready." Mabel said softly. "We're going to be watching some movies tonight." She said before dragging me away.

* * *

(Bill's pov)

I appeared outside a large pale blue tent with a star on top with a closed eye in the centre. I walked in through the entrance not needing the twins to notice that I'm here. I see that they are doing a show, I sneered at the twins. They were the reverse of Pinetree and Shooting star, and they are more annoying, showing off their powers and bragging how 'better' they are.

I walked to the backstage where the person that I need to talk would be staying while the twins are on stage. Walking up to a dark blue door with a silver star on the door with the names 'Mason and Mabel Gleeful' written on the star. A smirk played on my lips as I walked into the room. It was filled with different types of knives and weapons for the Gleeful twins shows.

In the centre of the room sitting on the floor crossed legged was a male with short blue hair, a white eye patch over his left eye. His eye was closed as he had his hands hidden inside his blue sweater, his arms were resting on his black jean covered legs. Will Cipher. I smiled at the sight of my twin baby brother, before frowning at his cruel fate. Being used for nothing but power, for power hungry meatsacks.

"Hello Will." I greeted.

I watched as Will's baby blue eye open in surprise. I smiled as he looked at me before Will jumped to his feet and rushed into my open arms and hugged my torso like he was trying to see if I was real or some illusion created by the Gleeful twins.

"Bill! Your here!" Will cried, sobbing into my chest.

I hushed my twin softly, Will eventually pulled away as he dried his tears. He looked at me with a small smile, oh how I wished that I could free him from his masters but sadly I can't.

"What brings you here, brother?" Will asked.

I looked at my brother before sighing. Will then looked serious knowing very well that if I sigh that means I am having trouble figuring out a problem. I may be an 'All seeing demon' but there are somethings that I don't even know about.

"It's Tad Strange," I said, Will stiffened. "He is messing with someone that I am observing and He came back and he lost his 'Identity' according to his brother." I said.

Will nodded before motioning for me to continue.

"So according to Matthew's friends, he is the one who I am observing, his name is Canada. But I don't know how that can be… Canada is a nation… land!" I said.

"Well Bill you might have stumbled upon a nation." Will said, looking dead serious.

"A nation? Will that's crazy! Even for me, and you know that I love Crazy and weird things!" I stated, as I started to pace the room.

"Well, if I could see Matthew then I would be able to tell if he is a nation or not… but if he is then we better hope that Tad doesn't find _that_ spell or else he and everyone are in danger." Will said gravely.

"Then why don't you come with me to my dimension! You know very well that I'm stronger than those meatsacks! Please Will, you know very well that I can't fight Tad by myself since he is a cheater." I stated strongly, Will just sighed and sat on the floor.

"I can't… I know that you can but.." Will started before I shushed him as I dried his tears.

"I can put them into a temporary rest until you come back, they won't even know that you have even left. Please this is the only way to help Matthew." I said.

Will looked at me and sighed before smiling.

"Okay but we would have to do this when they are asleep. I can't have them see you putting them asleep or else they will punish me." Will said, looking frightened about them being mad at him.

"Of course brother." I said, that is when we heard the applause and I took that as my cue to go invisible and wait for then Gleeful family to fall asleep.

* * *

After I put Will's Masters in a deep sleep, I then took my baby brother to my dimension. We appeared in the living room where the new visitors were all lying down on matt's. I saw Arthur was sharing a with Lukas, and Vlad while Gilbert was on two matt's between his brother and Matthew. Alfred was hugging Matthew, who was hugging his polar bear friend, Gilbert was trying to hug the blond but Alfred was keeping the other away with his foot, a leg draped over his brothers waist.

Beside Gilbert was Ludwig laying still as a statue with Feliciano curled up on to his side. Feliciano's twin, Lovino, was being held against his will by Antonio and lastly Francis was tied to a chair with a cloth shoved into his mouth. Will walked over to the Frenchman and found a note attached to the rope and pulled the note off of the rope and read it out loud so I could hear it.

"To whoever wakes up or of you are Bill. Please do not untie the Frog/ Francis from the chair. Trust us you do not want him free…. For all of our sakes and for our sanity as well…. Along with the children's safety as well. From Arthur" Will finished.

"Well I guess we leave him and wait until everyone wakes up I guess- Will?" I started before seeing Will hover above Matthew and looked surprise.

"Bill…. They are all nations… This is bad." Will said, looking at me with shock and fear.


End file.
